


You'll be mine.

by Julia_Kills



Category: Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blackmail, Cheating, Dom/sub, Gangbang, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry Siwon, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Kills/pseuds/Julia_Kills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon is the junior manager of Choi Ldt. and Hoseok is the team leader of his service team. They only have met a few times and do not know very much about each other. Not until this night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a roleplaystorything I have been going on for a few days now and I had this little idea. I wrote this for my playpartner (hab dich lieb, Schnuggi ♥) and I hope you enjoy reading this.  
> I'm apologizing for any mistakes because english is not my mother tongue. Please leave a comment and tell me if you want more. If so I'll write another fanfic with them being idols.  
> This work is unbetad.  
> I do not own anything but my fantasy.

It was already 11 pm when Hoseok turned off his computer and packed his things. He was tired and could really use a drink. All he did was phoning customers and answer letters of complaint but he has not been sleeping well the last few days.

 

He looked around the office which was already empty besides him. He turned off the lights and walked towards the elevators as he suddenly heard steps coming towards him.

 

“Team leader Jung. Could I have a word with you, please?” Choi Siwon, the junior manager of Choi Ltd., asked. Hoseok sighed silently and tried to smile as he turned to look at his boss.

 

“I was going to get home but if it’s urgent…” Siwon nodded and they went to his office. Hoseok looked around the office as he sat down on the chair on opposite site of Siwon’s desk. “So… What do you want to talk about?” He asked and tried not to yawn.

 

Siwon nodded slightly and sat down. “We received a lot of complaints today. Do you have any ideas how this could have happened?”

 

How this could have happened? Hoseok tried to stay calm and kept smiling. “I don’t really know, Mr. Choi.” He answered honestly. “The deliveries were on time and as far as I can tell there was nothing wrong with the goods.” Hoseok kept explaining for a few minutes and really wanted to go home.

 

“There will be a meeting in a few days. All team leaders, including you, have to come. It’s the third time this week that this many complaints were made.” Siwon sighed and Hoseok realized that he wasn’t the only one that could use a drink. He figured out that it would be better to get drunk together than alone and end up dead in some dirty corner.

 

“Fancy a drink? There is a new pub some streets from here and it looks like we both could use one right now.” Hoseok suggested and looked at Siwon which seemed to be thinking about it for a while. Then he nodded and tried to smile. Hoseok waited for his boss outside his office and stretched his tired limbs. He didn’t know if it was a good idea but maybe he would come to know his boss a bit better.

 

Siwon recently turned 30 years old and was 8 years older than Hoseok but he still looked like he was 25. Hoseok knew that Siwon was married and had a daughter but he still thought that he was a fine looking dude.

 

After the older man turned off his lights they took the elevator down to the parking area. “I don’t have a car right now. Could we share yours?” Hoseok asked without hesitation. Siwon nodded again and lead the way to his car which was really nice. As Hoseok sat down on the passenger seat he jumped a bit and reached for what he sat on. It was a pair of bunny ears.

 

“It belongs to my daughter. She must’ve forgotten it in the car yesterday.” Siwon said quickly and took it out of Hoseok’s hands to throw it in the back of the car. Their hands were just touching for a moment but Hoseok felt like his heart skipped a beat. What was that?

 

Hoseok said nothing about it and just smiled, gave Siwon the address who started the car. They did not spoke a word during the ride and left the car rather quickly as they arrived at the bar. They sat down at the bar and Hoseok ordered the first round. He was a bit surprised when Siwon started gulping down his beer. He tried to it as well but he was not the type of guy that went drinking every Friday.

 

The following three rounds went down silent but after the fifth round Siwon started to loosen up and looked at Hoseok. “I think you can read minds. I could have really used this.” He said and sounded like he was already a bit drunk.

 

“I wouldn’t say so but you weren’t the only one. One customer was really rude when I tried to calm him down.” Hoseok sighed and finished his drink before ordering another round. They ended up talking about the day, the company and then Siwon started talking about his family. How he much he missed his daughter because she always was asleep when he came home and that his father, the senior manager and founder of Choi Ltd., seemed to be disappointed in him. They talked for about an hour.

 

“I should get going. My wife’s probably waiting for me.” Siwon murmured and Hoseok could tell that he was not in the right condition to be driving. He wanted to stand up but his knees gave up.

 

“Wait.” Hoseok said quickly and paid for them before helping Siwon. He only lived one street from here and his roommate was probably gone right now. “You’ll stay at my place tonight and call your wife in the morning.” He decided and started walking before Siwon could do anything about it.

 

They arrived in the apartment just a few minutes later and Hoseok was surprised that he could hear his roommate’s voice. “Namjoon, I didn’t know you were home.” He said and kicked off his shoes. Siwon did so as well. “This is Siwon Choi, my boss.”

 

“Your boss, eh?” Namjoon slightly raised an eyebrow. “Nice to meet you. I’m Namjoon Kim.” A few seconds later a younger man in a police uniform sat down next to Namjoon and looked at Siwon.

 

“I’m Jeongguk Jeon.” He smiled and reached out for a bottle of whiskey. “Wanna have a drink?” He asked and refilled his own glass.

 

“Sure.” Siwon murmured and Hoseok helped him sitting down. They drank a few more glasses together. “Where’s your bathroom?” Siwon asked after a while and Namjoon nodded towards said room. Slowly the older man made his way to the bathroom and when they could hear the door Jeongguk pulled out a new bottle.

 

“I confiscated this today. The guy said that this aphrodisiac. He also said that its effects kick in after less than a minute. Wanna try it out?” Jeongguk asked and grinned. Namjoon agreed pretty quickly but Hoseok was not so enthusiastic about it.

 

“You’ll use it on Siwon, right?” He asked and received a nod as an answer. “Okay. Do it.” He did not really like this idea but Siwon was already really drunk so he might not even remember what will happen to him. On the other hand, he could end up getting fired. Jeongguk already purred some of the liquor into Siwon’s glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally here's the second chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long to upload but I had so much stress at school and at some point I wasn't feeling good. But enough of that.  
> This cahpter is written in Siwon's point of view and I kind of felt sorry while writing this but well... I wanted it this way.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Siwon’s POV**

 

I did not remember the last time I got this drunk like tonight. I felt dizzy but at the same time I felt really good like all the weight had been lifted of my shoulders. I was not a bad or a good drinker. It depended on my stress level which was very high for about a month now. If it had been just a few beers I would stand a lot straighter than I did when I looked into the mirror. My hair was a mess and I looked a bit tired which I was indeed. It has just been too much for the past weeks.

 

After some minutes I came back and had the feeling that it was time for me to go home. Team leader Jung had offered me to stay at his place but it did not feel right. Yoori would be worried if I did not get home. I looked at the younger men and had to lean against the wall so I did not fall onto the ground.

 

“I think I should go home.” I murmured and felt very tired. I would just call a taxi and get my car in the morning.

 

“Already?” The younger police man asked and had a disappointed look on his face. “Come on. Just one last drink and I’ll call you taxi.” He said and I nodded, not wanting to be rude. I sat down one last time and the younger man handed me my already refilled glass.

 

I gulped it down and ran a hand through my dark hair. Suddenly the expressions of the other men changed and I felt slightly uncomfortable. “Is something wrong with my face?” I asked and smiled nervously but then I started to feel strange.

 

I set the glass down on the table and I started to get even more dizzy than before. Shit, that was not just alcohol, was it? I looked at Jeongguk who grinned at me. It was not a funny grin, more like an evil one. Like a lion going for his prey. Or was I just imagining things? “What’s going on?” I asked and loosened my tie as my body temperature rose. “What did you- “

 

I could not finish the sentence. I felt strange, my head hurt and my stomach went crazy.

 

“Seems like the drug starts to work.” I heard Namjoon saying and I was in shock. They gave me drugs? I started to panic and wanted to stand up but my legs felt numb. “Where do you think you’re going, pretty boy?” He asked me and I wanted to cry. It was like a bad scene from one of those movies I would never watch. “We can help you.”

 

I swallowed heavily and bit my lip before looking at him. “Let me go. Please.” I whimpered and tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. But all I received was a small laugh.

 

“Don’t be a cock block. Let’s have some fun.” I heard the youngest man’s voice right next to my ear and it made me jump a bit. Then I felt hand on my chest and bit down on my lip again. It did not hurt. It felt good but I would not admit that. I tried to remove his hands but my limps were not under my control anymore. “Shall we have look at that body?” My eyes widened and I wanted to shake my head but Jeongguk already started to unbutton my shirt.

 

“Don’t. Please. I’m married.” I whined but they did not seem to hear me. They undressed me even more and as the cold air of the apartment hit my heated skin I got goosebumps all over my upper body.

 

“Maybe we should warm him up a bit, shouldn’t we?” I turned my head towards Hoseok who stood up and joined the others in touching me. I tried to move away from them but I was drunk and alone while they were three men, two of them being employed by the police. In a normal situation I would not have a problem with defending myself but this was not normal.

 

Suddenly a silent moan escaped my lips and my cheeks turned bright red. Hoseok bit down on one of my nipples which were more sensitive than they should be. “Stop this. I’m a man, not a woman.” I tried again but Namjoon just took my tie and putted it in my mouth before I could close it again. They pulled me up to my feet and unbuckled my belt. The bad thing was that I was getting hard without wanting it to happen. It had to be these drugs they gave me.

 

“Look what we got here.” I heard the youngest voice again and gave him one of my death glares. The cold air soon hit the rest of my skin and if my body was not already that heated up I would have been freezing right now. Again I shook my head showing them my disapproval of everything but they did not care again.

 

Was this really going to happen or was it just a terrible nightmare? Please, God, let it be a nightmare. I wanted to wake up right now next to my beautiful wife but that was not going to happen. I bit down on the tie as I suddenly felt a wet warmth around my erection. Was he giving me blow job?

 

“He tastes good.” Jeongguk laughed and I protested a bit again but instead of ignoring me this time Hoseok cleared the table and the others lifted me up so I was in a sitting position first and then they forced me on my back. “I bet his hole’s still virgin.” My hole? Wait, my butt? My eyes widened again. They were not joking though. Hoseok had disappeared for a moment and came back with what looked like lube.

 

I looked at them in shock even though it should not have been shocking to me anymore. “You prep him and I take care of the rest?” Namjoon asked and Jeongguk nodded, handing him am pair of handcuffs. I moved around my hands as much as possible but in the end I heard the second click and I could not move my hands anymore. That was actually the point where I started to cry. Tears that I never even showed so many times ran down my face and I could not do anything about them.

 

Then my legs were spread apart and I felt something cold on my entrance. Suddenly I cried out in pain but because of the tie in my mouth the sounds came out pretty quietly. Something was entering me and it felt wrong. I was not a woman. It was the wrong place to put something in there.

 

“Hey! Relax or it’s going to hurt even more.” With even more tears rushing down my cheeks I lifted my head to look at Jeongguk, sending him another of my deadly stares. I did not want to relax. I wanted to wake up really badly. But the pain did not stop. He pushed his finger deeper inside me and felt dirty when my body just gave up. This was something I could not have a chance to win at. _I’m sorry, Yoori, but I can’t take it anymore._ I hoped that the Lord forgave me what was about to happen.

 

I started to moan as a second finger entered me and it started to feel different as my body relaxed. It felt good. Suddenly the tie was removed from my mouth and I took a deep breath right before something was pressed against my lips. It was Namjoon’s crotch and he pulled my hair making me growl like an angry wolf. “Be a good puppy and we’ll fill you up nice and deep.” He laughed and opened his pants while a third finger entered me and I was moaning out again.

 

This was bad. Really bad. The fingers moved inside me and I was already about to lose my mind. It was strange but it felt better than I ever thought it would. They were about to rape me and my body wanted it because of the drugs.

 

“Open your mouth for me, puppy.” I heard the deep voice again and I did what he said. I was sure that I was at least 5 years older than him but him calling me puppy did something for me. I closed my eyes as his member entered my mouth and I was about to gag as the tip reached my throat. I could not breath, moaned and gagged even more but Namjoon started thrusting into my mouth and I felt like I had to vomit. I moved again, but then another finger entered me and I felt a big hand on my neck.

 

“Hold still!” He barked out. I was in shock so I again did what he said. “I think he’s ready.” I took a deep breath as Namjoon pulled out his member and I caught a few times as air filled my lungs again.

 

“Please, no more.” I whined as the fingers were removed as well, leaving me with a relieved but also empty feeling. I wanted to say more but a glass was press against my lips and I opened my eyes. The tears had stopped but my eyes were red and a little swollen. I looked up at Hoseok. I was disappointed and hurt. I did not know him well but he already broke the trust I had in him as a team leader.

 

“Don’t give me that look and drink up, puppy.” He said with a cold voice and all I did was drinking the liquid. I remembered the taste. He gave me more of that damn drug. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” I asked quietly.

 

“Life’s boring and unfair, that’s why, pretty boy.” I heard Joengguk saying with an amused tone in his voice. I wanted to say something but then there was something entering me and ripping me apart. It was worse than the pain from before and I cried out in pain.

 

“Stop! This isn’t where you should put that! Please, let me go! It hurts.” I cried but he was pushing in more and I felt again like I could not breath. My body felt even warmer and after the first few thrust my body already went numb. I sobbed, asked them to stop over and over again but that did not stop them.

 

It felt like hours were passing to slowly for my taste. They came inside me several times, inside my mouth and all over my upper body. At some point two of them entered me at the same time and I came. That was when I finally falling into the sweet darkness that was called unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cut isn't as bad as the last one so I call that a progress. I will try to upload weekly but I can't promise anything.  
> Next chapter there will be a special guest so I hope you will stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. It seems like I only can upload every second weekend but I'll try to keep it like this.  
> And also this chapter has no smut in it. Just a little bit fluff in the near end... I guess... I'm not good at describing things...  
> This chapter is written in no one's POV and the special guest is to be revealed.  
> I hope you enjoy it and leave some comments below.

Siwon woke up around 12 o’clock, finding himself in his car. He flinched slightly as he opened his eyes let out a groan.

 

“Fuck.” He cursed sorely and blinked at the way to bright sun. His head felt like it was going to explode any second and he felt sick to his stomach. It took him a few moments to realize what happened but then he saw the bunny ears and remembered everything that happened last night.

 

He rembered going for a drink with team leader Jung and that they went to his apartment afterwards. He remembered the two police officers, that they drank even more alcohol until that single moment were everything seemed to be okay. Then he remembered how sick he felt after drinking the last glass.

 

Suddenly Siwon teared up and brought a hand up to cover his mouth so he would not throw up.

 

He remembered how they undressed him, made him suck them off and how they took him like he was some random bitch. Siwon felt even more sick as he remembered how good he felt, how he moaned and begged for more and how he passed out after cumming in the end.

 

They must have felt guilty, otherwise they would never have cleaned, dressed and taken him to his car which was still in front of the bar where it all had started.

 

Siwon felt like crying but he made it home in one piece after driving in about an hour.

 

“Yoori? Haru?” Siwon asked but no one answered. He sighed in release, got rid of his shoes and jacket. Grinding his teeth, he went upstairs. He tried not to look into the mirror as he entered the bathroom, took off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He sighed again as the warm water hit his akin, losing up some of his tensed muscles. He tried to scrub off the last night but then he broke down on his knees, crying and sobbing, begging for forgiveness. He cried out in pain and desperation, feeling the pain in his lower back as he tried to stand up after a while. He had never felt so weak and vulnerable his entire life.

 

He cleaned himself some more before leaving the shower and drying himself but then his eyes met his reflection in the mirror. He felt sick again and threw up kneeling in front of the toilet. He flushed down everything before bringing himself up to his feet once again.

 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned around and looked into the mirror. He had to gulp and tried not to throw up again. His upper body was covered in little bruises and bite marks that went down below his waist. Furthermore, there were a few scratches on his chest and his belly.

 

Siwon managed to look away from his reflection, took a pain pill and applied ointment on the bite marks and scratches. He just hoped that the wounds would heal before his wife would see them. She would be worried and asked him all kinds of questions that he could not answer without starting to cry. And he had promised to himself that his wife would never see him cry.  But all this was just too much for him. Yes, he could not have done anything against what happened but still he felt like he cheated on his wife in some twisted kind of way.

 

After getting dressed in a loose pullover and some jogging pants, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he found a letter lying on the counter.

 

_Honey,_

_I hope that you came home safely and that you got at least a bit of sleep._

_I left you some breakfast in the kitchen and some dinner to warm up._

_Don’t forget to pick up Haru from her play date with Jongin._

_See you Monday, Yoori ♥_

A single tear landed on the paper and Siwon wiped of the rest that was slowing running down his cheeks. How could have he forgotten where his both ladies were? This was not something he should forget, no matter what happened.

 

He tried to calm himself down but he knew that he was not in the right condition to be driving. Especially not with his daughter on the backseat. So he looked for his mobile phone and called Kangin, a close friend of him and Jongin’s uncle. He lived in the same house as his sister and his nephew so he could bring over Haru.

 

He shortly explained why he could not pick her up himself, saying that he was a bit sick and that he did not felt like driving was a good idea. Kangin seemed to understand and around 3 pm he heard a car stopping in the driveway.

 

“Thanks, Hyung.” Siwon said in hoarse tone as he opened the door and tried to smile as Haru went inside.

 

“Should I stay a bit so you can lay down again for an hour? Haru already had supper at ours’ and I don’t really mind.” Kangin offered, looking concerned. “No offence, but you look like you could use some rest.”

 

“I don’t want to hold you back from something. It’s just a little cold, Hyung.” Siwon tried to calm him down but Kangin did not listen and just went inside.

 

“No buts, young sir. Go back to bed. I’ll bring you some tea.” Kangin said in a calm and warm tone. Siwon just nodded and gave up. When Kangin wanted something, he would always get, no matter how.

 

Siwon laid on the bed he and his wife had shared about five years by now and it felt wrong. With every second passing it felt even weirder and it took him some time until he could finally close his eyes and calm down just enough to fall asleep. It was not a really tight sleep so he woke up when someone sat down on the bed.

 

“Hyung?” Siwon asked quietly and the older man just nodded slightly.

 

“I brought you some tea for your throat. I heard you coughing while you slept.” He explained and smiled at Siwon. “How are you? Feeling a bit better?”

 

“Yeah, a little bit. Where’s Haru?” Siwon looked up and Kangin moved a bit closer. As out of an instinct, Siwon moved slightly and laid his head down on Kangin’s lap. It was something normal for them to do. They were like brothers and they knew each other since primary school.

 

“She’s in her room playing with her dolls.” Kangin replied, stroking Siwons head like he would always do when Siwon was sick. Sometimes Kangin was more like a mother than a brother but Siwon would never complain. He felt save when he was with Kangin.

 

Suddenly Siwon teared up again, biting his lip to hold back a sob. He knew that Kangin was the only person he could ever tell about last night but he was afraid of what he would do. He would not judge him but he would at least beat up team leader Jung. Siwon would even join him but it would just cause more trouble. And he knew that he could not just fire him. Hoseok Jung was good in his job and it was not just Siwon’s decision.

 

Siwon took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. “Thank you.” He whispered and let out a small yawn.

 

“You’re welcome.” Kangin murmured and sighed a bit. “You know, I’m always here for you when you need me, okay? Just get some more rest. I’ll stay until dinner so you can relax a bit more. Haru is old enough to bring herself to bed.”

 

Siwon smiled slightly and felt the big, warm hand on his head again, stroking through his hair. He would never let a man touch him like this, he would never get close to a man like this but his hyung was the only exception.

 

A few hours later he woke up again when Kangin brought him dinner. After finishing his meal, he said goodbye to Kangin and got ready for bed. When he came back though, his daughter sat on the bed, holding one of her books in her hands.

 

“You want me to read it for you?” Siwon asked as he laid down again and Haru smiled, slightly nodding her head. He really did not feel like it but he could never say no to his little princess. “Okay, but only one chapter. Appa is a bit tired and you need to get plenty of sleep so you become even prettier, just like your mom.” Siwon said and smiled himself.

 

He ended up reading two more chapters until they both fell asleep next to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's finally the new chapter. Sorry that it took me a bit longer but I hope you enjoy it.  
> It's a bit longer and more detailed than I expected it to be but in the end it's not so bad ^^'  
> Only sorry for grammar mistakes and that repeated a few words a bit to often. ^^'

With an uneasy feeling, Siwon came back to work on Monday after he had brought his daughter to kindergarten. He was nervous and could not concentrate one bit. He always thought about it, about how Hoseok could just enter his office and let everything happen again. Maybe he could defend himself this time but he felt weaker than he ever has before.

 

Around noon he went off to lunch, told his secretary to cancel the meeting in the afternoon. When the middle aged woman asked why, he just gave her a gentle smile and told her, that he was not feeling good and had a bad headache. She advised him to go home, she always was like a noona to Siwon and he would normally take her advice but he just gently shook his head and said that he just needed some time alone in his office.

 

After coming back, he went straight to his office and nearly looked the door but stopped. “Maybe I’m just pathetic…” He murmured to himself and sighed. He went back to work but after a while he gave up and just starred at his computer screen. After some minutes he fell asleep and woke up a few hours later as the door was opened. “What- “

 

He was confused and rubbed his eyes which opened wide as soon as he saw who woke him up.

 

**\- Sunday flashback thingy –**

 

_„Just stop worrying and calm down, Hoseok. He can’t just fire you.” Namjoon tried to calm his roommate down who just nodded slightly and sat down with a loud sigh._

_“I just think we shouldn’t have done it, okay? He must feel bad and I feel kinda bad. I mean, he fucking passed out.” Hoseok said and felt his hands were shaking again. He just folded them in his lab and his eyes met Namjoon’s._

_“Just stay calm down. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy it one bit. The drugs worked well and he won’t get any physical problems. Yeah, he might feel bad but I don’t.” Namjoon said in the coldest tone Hoseok had ever heard._

_“Look, I have something we can use. Our Kookie is a smart boy.” He passed him over his phone and Hoseok gulped a little bit._

_“So… What you’re saying is- “_

_“We’ll just blackmail him. So he can’t fire you in the first place and if he’s going to the police we’ll handle it easily.” Namjoon leaned back and smiled. “And why not have a little bit more fun.”_

_Hoseok’s stomach turned a bit but he nodded again. Namjoon was right. He gulped down the guilt he was feeling and smiled. “Sounds good. Just send them to me. I’ll talk to him when everybody’s gone. He’s always the last one in the office.”_

 

**\- flashback thingy end –**

 

“Sleeping while work, huh?” Hoseok sighed and closed the door. “Not what I expected from you, Mr. Choi… Or can I call you Siwon?” Hoseok grinned as he approached Siwon who was to shocked to say anything.

 

Hoseok’s heart pounded like crazy but he tried not to show it. He had never done something like this. He had never committed any kind of crime and he was shocked himself. He had never thought that he could do something like this but he was cold on the outside and felt stronger than he had ever felt in his life.

 

“What do you want from me?” Siwon finally managed to say but he still could not move. He was afraid of what would happen and he had the right to feel so. He should have locked the door and he blamed himself because he had not done it. “I didn’t tell anybody. Just leave me alone.” He whined and looked like he was about to cry.

 

Hoseok laughed a bit and sat down on Siwon’s desk. “That’s good to hear but we don’t quite trust you. We just want to make sure you won’t change your mind one day and think you should go to the police or something like that. But of course the police wouldn’t be such a great idea. I mean, you probably destroyed all the evidence.” Hoseok smiled again and pulled out his mobile phone.

 

Siwon sat there again in complete silence and felt like he was going to have a panic attack any second. He did not know what Hoseok and the others wanted from him but he knew that he would not like it. Under the influence of the drug it had been bad enough but without it he would surely die.

 

Then his jaw dropped as Hoseok showed him what he had on his phone. It was a short video. It showed Siwon on the table with Namjoon taking him. He felt sick again as he heard his own moans and begging for more. His eyes went wet again but he stopped himself from crying.

 

“We want to make a little deal. You know… so your lovely family doesn’t find about how much you liked it.” Hoseok said as he stopped the video and he put his phone back in his pocket. “You’ll protect your perfect life and in exchange for that you’ll do as little favors from time to time.”

 

Siwon looked like he would love to kill Hoseok but both knew that Siwon did not have a chance. He loved his family more than everything and if this would come out not only his family but his father’s company would be ruined.

 

“Okay.” Siwon choked out and took a deep breath. “Just…” He looked up into Hoseok’s eyes and let a single tear drop down on his cheek. “Don’t let anyone else find out about it.” He whispered and bit the inside of his cheek.

 

Hoseok suddenly smiled softly and patted Siwon’s head. “I’m not as stupid as you might think.” He just replied and slightly smirked as he saw how much the other man disliked his touch. He leaned down to kiss the older man who slightly winced and tried to avoid the other’s touch. Hoseok got hold of his chin though and pressed an ungentle kiss to his lips.

 

“Not here.” Hoseok heard Siwon plead but he chuckled and slightly shook his head.

 

“Everybody’s gone except for us. Or do you want the others to join us? I think Jeongguk’s with Namjoon again. They would be happy to share again.” Hoseok whispered and looked Siwon in the eyes.

 

“No. Just don’t hurt me anymore… I think I’m still sore.” Siwon said after a while and blushed. It was the first time he was kissed by a man without being drunk and he did not really like it. He did not like the other’s touch but he tried to endure it somehow. He had to try. For his beloved wife and daughter.

 

Hoseok grinned and kissed Siwon one more time. “I try to be gentle but you have to be a good boy, okay?” He asked in a slightly husky voice and Siwon blushed even more but he nodded. “Okay. Take off your clothes first so I can have a good look at your body.” He commanded and even though Siwon hesitated for a bit he got up and took of his jacket. “Look at me.” Hoseok said, his gaze becoming hungry.

 

Siwon felt like he was dying already but he took his gaze of the floor and looked at Hoseok. He swallowed thickly and started to unbutton his west with shaky hands. He was more nervous than he could possibly could be. The first time it had been rape but this was cheating. He was cheating on his wife with a man he barely knew but already hated.

 

One by one, Siwon took of his vest, his shirt and his undershirt but his hands were shaking even more when he tried to unbuckle his belt. “I… can’t…” He whispered and looked down on the floor again but his chin was soon lifted up again so his eyes met Hoseok’s again.

 

“I’ll do it for you. Just stay calm. I’m not going to hurt unless you make me angry. And so far you are doing quite good, Siwon.” Hoseok said and unbuckled Siwon’s belt easily. Then he opened his pants and felt himself getting quite excited. Siwon was really good looking right now and Hoseok asked himself how the other man could maintain so fit when he worked so much.

 

Siwon took of his shoes after Hoseok told him to and when that was done, Hoseok pulled down Siwon’s pants and had to smile little bit. The taller man was shaking like he was going to collapse any second. “Sit down for a bit. You don’t need to take of your boxers yet.” The younger man murmured and the other just nodded and sat down. He lifted his feet slightly off the ground so Hoseok could pull the pants away and the socks followed pretty quickly.

 

“I’m gonna go easy on you today, okay? Tell you what you have to do. Just calm down a bit. I’m not gonna to eat you alive even though you look already quite tasty.” Hoseok grinned a little bit and kissed Siwon again. This time it was slow and wet, also more gentle but it still felt wrong and yet a little bit good. Siwon was confused but his mind cleared again as Hoseok pulled away and opened his own pants. “If you bite me we are going to have a little problem but I trust you. You don’t seem to be stupid at all. Your wife probably does that to you sometimes so think about that.”

 

Siwon hat to swallow and clenched his hands so they stopped shaking and just nodded once more. Hoseok did not seem to like it though and Siwon cleared his throat. “Okay.” He whispered and looked up for a short time before his gaze slowly wandered down to the slightly smaller man’s crotch.

 

He was still nervous but he just hoped that maybe the blowjob would be enough. He did not know if he could stand it another time being taken. He swallowed again as Hoseok pulled out his member which was bigger than he remembered. Not that he wanted to in the first place.

 

“Don’t be shy. Just open up that pretty mouth for me. And try to look at me, okay?” Hoseok said as he stroked himself a bit to get harder. He stepped up a bit closer to Siwon so his crotch was right in front of his face.

 

“Okay.” Siwon whispered and slowly opened his mouth. He did not want this but following the other man’s orders was a better idea than getting punished in a way he did not know. But it would probably leave marks on his body and he did not want anybody else to see.

 

Hoseok slowly entered Siwon’s mouth and moaned shamelessly. It felt even better than the last time. Maybe because Siwon was not fighting against it this time. He held still and looked up. But as soon as the tip of the other man’s erection hit his throat the first time he gagged a bit and his eyes went wet again.

 

“Try to bear it. Be a good boy.” Hoseok ran his fingers through Siwon’s hair and smiled a bit. “And try to use your tongue a little bit. Make me feel good and maybe I’ll return the favor.”

 

Siwon did not want the favor to be returned but he wanted this to be over as soon as possible so he relaxed a little bit and his head seem to move on its own. He never did this before, well not while being sober obviously, but he tried his best and even used his tongue as Hoseok had wanted him to. Maybe he would be satisfied a bit more when he actually tried to be the good boy Hoseok wanted him to be. It made him feel even more dirtier but he also tried not feel anything for this one moment.

 

It was harder as he thought though. Even though he was straight, married and did not like this he felt his underwear getting tighter. He never thought he would actually feel something when doing things like this with a guy but what was he supposed to think in the first place.

 

Suddenly he felt the other man’s member began to twitch in his mouth and Hoseok pulled away again. “I think you might be natural at this. I nearly came already. But it’s more fun when we do it at the same time, don’t you think?” Hoseok looked down and grinned widely as he saw the bulge that was building up in Siwon’s boxer shorts. “You even got excited.” He laughed and Siwon blushed again. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s completely normal.”

 

Siwon did not have may things on his desk so Hoseok just moved only a few things to the side and looked at Siwon again. “Take of your underwear and bend over. Let me see your pretty ass.” Hoseok commanded and the older man swallowed one more before slowly standing up. His knees felt weak but he managed to stand up straight. When he hesitated a little bit too much for the younger man’s taste Hoseok just pulled down the others boxer shorts and smiled. “What did I told you? Don’t be embarrassed or shy. It’s just the two of us for now. Now, bend over for me.”

 

Siwon took a deep breath and stepped in front of the empty side of his desk. He did as he was asked to until his upper body was pressed down on the cold surface with the other man’s force. Hoseok was stronger than he looked like but Siwon was still pretty sure that he could easily win against him if the conditions were different.

 

Hoseok undressed pretty quickly and could not help but to look at the body in front of him. He even looked hotter when he was submissive like this.

 

“I think this position quite suits you.” Hoseok whispered as he leaned down and kissed Siwon’s neck. “I’m gonna prep you now. And I don’t have condom so you might have to clean yourself after I’m finished with you.”

 

Siwon flinched a bit as Hoseok bit him and closed his eyes as he felt hands on his butt. Kisses were pressed down on his back as he felt a finger pressing against his entrance. He tensed up and gasped in pain.

 

“Relax or it’s going to hurt even more.” Hoseok hissed and Siwon had no other choice but to obey. He tried to relax but it still hurt like hell.

 

As the finger moved and started to open him up he held his breath and tried not to moan. But soon a second and third finger was added and his breath became heavy and unsteady. He could not help but moan softly. Siwon felt Hoseok’s member pressed against him as his own was pressed against the desk. He did not want to but he started to feel good and it scared the shit out of him. He was not gay and he was pretty sure about that. There were not many male friends in his life and he had never been attracted to a man before, so why was he aroused when a man violated him like this?

 

“I’ll make you feel even better, so let me hear your pretty voice a bit more. No one can hear you but me.” Hoseok whispered against the taller man’s skin and slowly pulled out his fingers.

 

Siwon moaned again and felt a bit empty but before he could say something, his phone was ringing.

 

“Answer your phone.” Hoseok said and handed him the phone.

 

“Choi Ltd. Choi Siwon speaking.” He said in a little bit husky voice and cleared his throat as he noticed it himself.

 

“Where the hell are you, Siwon? I tried to call at least fifteen times.” He heard Kangin saying and pressed his lips together as Hoseok entered him. “I picked up Jongin from the kindergarten and Haru was still there.”

 

“I’m sorry, Hyung. I fell asleep at work. I think I still have a bit of a cold.” Siwon said and tried not to moan as Hoseok began to move. “She’s at yours?”

 

“Of course she is.” Kangin sighed and Hoseok laughed a little bit as the thrust became harder. Siwon moaned out accidently and blushed once more.

 

“I’ll pick her up before kindergarten if that’s okay with you. I’ll better get home now.” Siwon managed to say before he hung up and glanced over his shoulders to look at Hoseok.

 

“What? Don’t look at me like that.” Hoseok just grinned and moved faster. Siwon moaned even louder and bit his lower lip. Hoseok rolled his hips a bit and Siwon felt like he was going to lose his mind. He would never admit that it actually began to feel good after the pain finally vanished. It was far different than with the drugs but not worse.

 

“You feel so good. All tight for me.” Hoseok moaned behind him and Siwon closed his eyes again. Then one of his legs was suddenly lifted up a bit and the thrust became harder and faster. After only a few more minutes Siwon came untouched and Hoseok followed right after him. He emptied himself inside of Siwon and slightly slapped his ass before pulling out.

 

Siwon was panting and slowly stand up straight again after he heard a zipper. His desk was slightly stained and his stomach felt warm and full. “Are you done?” He looked carefully up and slowly turned around. Hoseok was already fully dressed again and probably did not look nearly as exhausted as Siwon himself.

 

“Yeah. For now, of course. I’ll talk to you again tomorrow.” Hoseok simply said and left the office without turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below and a kudos if you liked it. :3  
> Thanks for all that already did these things. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things changed more in two weeks than Siwon ever thought to a point where there is no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter number 5.  
> Thank you for the comments and the kudos. It means a lot to me since I really enjoy writing this fanfiction.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well even if it took me longer than I hoped.

Two weeks can change many things. That was the thing Siwon learned as he realized that he changed inside. He was still working hard, tried to be a good husband and tried to spend more time with his daughter but the more this side of his life became brighter, his insides became darker.

 

Even if he found more time for his family and the customers were happy again, he felt sick because of the things he had to do and still did to protect his perfect life. Or at least it seemed to be perfect on the outside.

 

After the incident in his office, Hoseok had talked to Siwon to clarify what exactly the younger man and his friends wanted from the older man. Siwon was not surprised as he heard what it was. They wanted him, or at least his body. All the “favors” he would have to do were sexual and it really pissed off Siwon but he could do nothing but agree to do what they wanted. Hoseok would often come to Siwon’s office when everybody else was gone and sometimes he would come to Namjoon’s and Hoseok’s apartment. It was not too long or often that his wife would notice any big differences but he would keep the weekends free and would always bring his daughter to kindergarten.

 

Everything seemed fine and Siwon barely could stand what the younger men did to him but then on one Friday after work they suddenly made a new request.

 

“You want me to meet this stranger?” He asked and looked at Hoseok who just grinned and nodded. “You said it would be only the three of you.”

 

“I never said that, Siwon. And I don’t think that neither Namjoon nor Jeongguk said something else.” Hoseok replied coolly and licked his lips as he slowly approached the thirty-year-old man. “Your body is ours so don’t let yourself be punished just because of a new cock.” He laughed softly and ran a hand through his hair. “Jimin is a good friend of ours and it’s his birthday on Sunday. You would be the perfect present. You don’t have to come to his place. We organized a little party in his favorite club. You can bring your wife. Would be funny.”

 

Siwon’s jaw dropped and he thought he did not hear right. “My wife? You can forget that. It’s enough that I’m cheating on her.”

 

“Don’t consider it as cheating. You protecting her.” Hoseok correct him and lifted Siwon’s chin. “And why not? When was the last time you took her to a club? When was the last time your daughter wasn’t around you?” He asked and laughed again as Siwon just looked down. “It’s been way to long, right? Just 2 to 3 hours. Think about it, but your pretty ass will be there no matter what. You remember that we filmed our little session last Thursday. You’re really hot when you’re begging to be fucked but I don’t know how your father thinks about that.”

 

Siwon had to gulp down any sarcastic comment that were on his mind but he still did not like the idea of him being a present when his wife was in the same club. “I will talk to her as soon as I get home. We would need a babysitter because my friend, his sister and his nephew are on a trip this weekend.” He said and cleared his voice as he noticed that it was a bit hoarse.

 

“I think I know someone. He is a friend of mine and a little bit short on money this month. And he’s good with children. I can give you his number. Originally, he was invited to the party but as long as he can earn some money…” Hoseok sighed and forced Siwon to look at him again. “Look at me when I’m talking to you. Yes, you’re my boss but don’t forget that your pretty ass is mine as long as I want it to be. Understood that?”

 

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Siwon said and tried to keep looking at the younger man. “I will give him a call. Thank you.” It hurt his pride so much but he would do anything for his family. Even though it was a sin what he did.

 

“Now, was that so difficult?” Hoseok asked and Siwon shook his head slightly. “Good boy.” He kissed Siwon on the forehead and let go off him. “Oh, and wear something sexy. Our Jimin loves chokers. They’re big right now, I guess. Shouldn’t be too difficult to find one. I think it would really look good on you. See you on Sunday.”

 

Siwon sighed as the door closed behind Hoseok and he was alone again. It was already 4 pm and everybody went home an hour ago since they would always have this working times. He packed his things, turned off the computer and went home.

 

As soon as he opened the door he heard rapid and small steps toward him before he saw his daughter, smiling at her dad. Siwon closed the door, quickly dropped his bag and hugged Haru. “Are you getting taller, young lady?” Siwon asked with his eyes wide open and Haru laughed a little bit.

 

“2 centimeters.” She said with a huge grin on her face and kissed her father on the cheek. “Eomma is in the kitchen.” She took her father’s hand and he could just take of his shoes before she nearly dragged him to said room. Sometimes Siwon asked himself if his daughter ate some strange things he did not know about since his little girl was pretty strong and tall for her age. Maybe it was because she had more male than female friends in the kindergarten.

 

Yoori stood there, humming an old melody as she prepared everything for dinner. As she turned to grab something from the counter, she saw her husband and her daughter and smiled as they approached her. “Hey, honey. How was work?” She asked as she hugged Siwon before lifting up her daughter to kiss her on the nose.

 

Siwon smiled as Haru giggled and then looked at his wife. “It’s getting better every day and most of the problems have been solved.” Siwon answered and tried to stay calm as his wife looked him in the eyes. Even though he could spend more time with her she seemed to grow suspicious. Or at least she seemed like it. He did not like lying to her about the time he spends out of the office when he is not at home but it is all to protect his beloved family. Yoori would probably leave him if she found out about Hoseok and the others but he would still love her.

 

They ate dinner a few hours later and Siwon helped Yoori with the dishes while Haru played in the living room.

 

“I have a question.” Siwon broke the silence and looked at his wife who looked back at him. “A friend of mine invited me to a birthday party on this Sunday. Would you like to come with me? It’s at a club a few blocks away.”

 

Yoori smiled brightly and nodded her head. “Sure, I’d love to join. I always enjoy meeting new friends of yours.”

 

“Okay. He’ll send me the address anyways, so I’ll text him about that later.” Siwon said and went back to drying off the plates that his wife passed him.

 

**~ Sunday ~**

 

Siwon looked into the mirror, carefully styling his hair after he had some decent make up on. He wore tight, ripped blue-grey jeans, black boots, a white top and black leather vest while Yoori chose a short black dress with black high heels and a black Jacket. Siwon slightly winced as he suddenly was touched and turned to look at his wife with his eyes wide open.

 

“I’m sorry.” Yoori said and cleared hear voice before handing Siwon the [choker](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=125158980) he wanted to wear. “The last time you wore something like this was ages ago. Back then, when we first met.” She smiled and helped her husband putting on the accessoir. “You had longer hair back then…” She added and looked at Siwon once everything seemed perfect. Siwon helped Yoori with the necklace she wanted to wear before they headed downstairs where their daughter was watching her favorite cartoon.

 

“Haru. Appa and Eomma will be gone for a few hours but someone nice will come any second so you won’t be lonely, okay?”

 

As soon as Yoori closed her mouth again, the doorbell rang and Siwon opened the door. His eyes widened again as he recognized the man before him. “Seokjin. Long time no see.” Siwon said as he cleared his voice and his wife joined his side seconds later.

 

“Hello. I’m Yoori and this is my husband Siwon. Please, make sure our little Haru goes to bed before 10 pm. We will be back around midnight.” Yoori explained and slightly smiled at the younger man.

 

“Yeah, I already know Siwon-hyung. He used to be my seonbae in college.” Seokjin said and bowed slightly. “I will look after Haru and of course make sure that she will go to bed on time. You don’t have to worry, Yoori-ssi.”

 

The couple nodded slightly before they said goodbye and got into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad cut but there will be some smut in the next chapter.  
> See you. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's finally the new chapter. Sorry for keeping you waiting and all that.  
> I hope you enjoy reading. : 3

Siwon’s POV

 

After finding a parking spot a few meters away from the club, Yoori and I got out of the car and soon I saw someone waving at me. We got closer and I recognized Namjoon and the others. But there were two new faces too.

 

“Glad you finally came. We thought about getting in without you.” Jeongguk said but I did not know to take it as a joke or serious. Hoseok slapped him on the shoulder and everyone laughed so I smiled a little bit.

 

“This is my wife Yoori.” I put an arm around me wife’s waist and she smiled at everyone. Namjoon, Jeongguk and Hoseok introduced themselves and I looked at the unknown men.

 

“My name is Yoongi and this is my cousin Jimin. The birthday boy.” Yoongi said and ruffled the hair of the smaller man beside him. “Nice to meet you, Siwon. Hoseok told us a lot about you. What a great boss you are and things like that.”

 

I suddenly saw somethings in his eyes that made me blush slightly. The look in his eyes reminded me of Hoseok every time he was about to do something to me. I gulped unnoticeably and slightly bowed my head.

 

“We should head in then. I saved us some place in the VIP-lounge. Just for our precious Jimin.” Namjoon said pinched Jimin’s cheek before we all went in.

 

The club was quite full for this time and everything seemed like to be normal for a club like this. I had nearly forgotten how my old days, the time when I first met my wife. We went to the same high school but we never met until friends of ours threw a huge party. My best friend at that time introduced us to each other and we had a great night. Yoori had been the reason why my rebellious phase had ended. Later, after I had finished my military service, we got married and soon after that Haru was born.

 

After what felt like hours, we finally reached the VIP-Lounge and as we went to our table I felt suddenly more unconfutable. It felt like somebody starred directly at me and I slightly turned my head. Jimin grinned at me when our gazes met and I took my wife’s hand out of a reflex. I knew that it would happen no matter what but I somehow hoped that he would get to drunk or something to actually do it. Since I had to drive I would probably stick with water, soda and non-alcoholic beer. It would be embarrassing, drunk or sober. But what if he had the same effect on me as the others did by now? I would still deny it but every time they would play with me I would actually feel good in the end.

 

As soon as we sat down a waiter came and brought the first round of drinks. She sat the glasses down on the small table and as she turned around to leave a quite young man came towards our table.

 

“Hey.” He greeted the other 5 men but only hugged Jimin. “Happy birthday.” He let go of him and turned to look at me and Yoori. “Hi, my name is Taehyung. I’m the owner of this club and a childhood friend of Jeongguk and Jimin.”

 

“My name is Siwon and this is my wife Yoori. Nice to meet you, Taehyung-ssi” I said and we shortly bowed before he sat down on the last empty spot on the sofa next to me.

 

“Everything is on me tonight. Drink as much as you like and have good time.” Taehyung said and we all raised our glasses. As Taehyung continued to speak, Yoori smiled at me and I smiled back at her but that smile vanished as I again felt this strong gaze on me.

 

We talked for a little while until Namjoon suggested to go dance. Since Yoori really looked like she wanted to join, I got up as well and followed the group. At first it felt awkward. Everyone in this club seemed to be at least two years younger than me but because of my wife I could relax a bit and after a while it was quite funny and exciting. The stress floated away and I actually really liked the music.

 

We danced for quite a while before my wife excused herself to go to the bathroom and Taehyung showed her the way. As soon as I could not see her anymore I was surrounded by the others and I jumped a bit as I felt a hot breath on my neck.

 

“She is pretty.” I heard Namjoon’s voice and I turned around to look at him. I send him a warning gaze and he grinned at me. “We won’t touch her. We got you after all.” He pulled me into a kiss and I slightly shook my head.

 

“Not here. She could be back anytime.” I sounded like I was pleading again and it pissed me off but spoken words could not be undone.

 

“You worry too much, Siwon. And that’s one of your weaknesses. Just let go, at least a bit.” He just said and I felt someone pressing against my back.

 

“In about 30 minutes I will go to the bathroom and 10 minutes later you will follow me. If I have to take it longer… Well you in that choker, that’s quite a turn on.” Jimin spoke directly in my ear and I had to gulp. I just nodded and Namjoon laughed.

 

“You’re just too cute.” He pulled me into another kiss and I stopped resisting. He then pulled away again and grinned. “He’s a good puppy, you’ll see. He doesn’t admit it yet but he’s a submissive masochist.” I wanted to complain but they all let me go at once and soon I could see Yoori again.

 

She smiled gently and kissed my cheek before we dance a bit more. We all then went to the bar and stayed there for a bit. Suddenly Jimin excused himself and I looked at my watch. 10 minutes later I excused myself and found the men’s bathroom sooner than I expected.

 

Jimin leaned against a wall and looked like he was bored until he saw me. I took a deep breath and followed him into one of the bathroom stalls. I closed the door behind me and locked it before I was pushed against the door with a strength I did not expect at all. He pulled me down and kissed me roughly. It was mostly teeth on teeth and we only pulled apart for air. He pressed himself against me and I could feel how aroused he already was.

 

“You want that, don’t you? They told me everything. How much you love it when they just use you, fuck you raw and come inside. Is that what you want?” He looked like a crazy animal as he spoke and I gulped. I felt my pants getting tighter.

 

“Yes, please.” I breathed out and he pulled away only to push me down onto my knees. He opened his pants and I licked my lips as I saw his huge erection. I looked up and he nearly growled like I was taking too long.

 

I opened my mouth and before I could even react he already thrusted into my mouth. I had to gag as the tip reached my throat and I looked up again. He grabbed my hair and I winced as he slightly pulled it. He just stopped moving and looked like he was waiting for something. I knew what he wanted so I moved my head and was relieved as he loosened up his grip in my hair.

 

His member was already really hard as he told me to stopped. “Stand up and get off your pants.” He commanded and I just nodded again. I got up on my feet as he sat down on the toilet lid and stroked his own erection. I licked my lips and took my pants and underwear off. I could not hide my own erection any longer and he grinned. “So it’s really true what they said.” Jimin murmured and laughed a little bit. “Come here. Ride me like the little slut you are.”

 

My heart suddenly beat faster than at the beginning and I placed myself on his lab. The others had never asked me to ride them so I was bit nervous but at least I had been smart enough to prepare myself before leaving the shower. I took another deep breath as I slowly lowered myself on his member and I had to gasp as the tip went inside. I closed my eyes and tried to stay calm but even still now it just hurt at first. He took my arms and laid them around his neck. I gasped again and slowly opened my eyes again which were a bit teary.

 

“Does it hurt?” Jimin asked curiously. I shook my head slightly and tried to hold back a moan as I could felt the first half of his dick inside me. “Tell me how it feels. I wanna know how you feel right know, Siwon.”

 

My cheeks were burning in embarrassment and I pushed myself down faster until he entered me completely. “I feel so full.” I moaned and laid my head on his shoulder. “It feels so good. You’re so huge, even bigger than Namjoon.” I could not believe what I was saying but I for the first time I did not deny it.

 

“Wow. You really are a little slut, aren’t you? You feel so good inside. So damn tight.” Jimin whispered into my ear and slightly bit it. I gasped and slightly started to move. “Do it like you want it.” He gripped my hips and I gasped again as his fingernails dug into my skin. It would leave bruises but actually I did not care.

 

I moved up and down as fast as I could and kissed him back as he his lips touched mine again. I tried not to make too much noise even if the music was still quite loud in here. Suddenly his grip on my hips tightened and he started to thrust his hips upwards. I gripped his shoulders and nearly cried out as he came inside me without a warning. As I felt my stomach being filled with something hot I came too and arched my back.

 

“Wow, it must feel good to be filled up.” He said heavily breathing as we stopped climaxing and I nodded. “Get up and clean yourself. I’m going back in.”

 

I stood up and slightly gasped as I was left with an empty yet satisfied feeling and I sat down on the warm toilet lid. I did not know how long I stayed in that stall until the door was opened again. Namjoon grinned at me and I just looked at him.

 

“Good puppy.” He said while patting my head and I slightly moaned as I felt the cum leaking out of me. “Seems like you had fun yourself. Can you take a second round?”

 

I opened my eyes widely in shock and shook my head. “Please, no more. I’m going to be sore if you do it to me to.” I winced and Namjoon sighed. He just opened his pants and came closer.

 

I just gave him a quick blowjob and he left after I drank his cum. I cleaned myself up after that and got dressed again. I checked myself in the mirror and I after I was sure that everything was okay again I went left the bathroom.

 

It was about an hour later that Yoori wanted to go back home and we said goodbye to everyone. Hoseok pulled me into a quick hug and whispered “At ours after work” into my ear. I just tried to smile and we drove home.

 

As we went inside the lights were on as well as the television and I could hear a faint snorting. I had to smile slightly and while Yoori checked on Haru I went into the living room. I gently shook Seokjin awake and smiled as he finally opened his eyes.

 

“Welcome back.” He said and yawned while stretching his limbs. He then got up and turned off the television. “I better get home then or I'll miss the bus.”

 

“I’ll drive you home. And no buts. I’m fine with it.” I said and smiled at him before I headed upstairs to tell Yoori that she did not need to wait for me. It would be better after all if she was asleep already when I changed my clothes. I could already feel how the bruises got darker.

 

Seokjin and I got into the car and after a while I could not really handle the silence anymore.

 

“So, where do you know Namjoon, Hoseok and Jeongguk from?” I just randomly asked and concentrated on the road. But like in the club I felt a strong gaze on me. Maybe I should have taken of the choker but it kind of felt nice to wear something like this again.

 

“We lived in the same apartment block.” He answered plainly and I shifted a bit in my seat. I gasped slightly because it did hurt for a second but there was this feeling again and blushed. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks.” I just replied and sent him a quick smile before concentrating on driving again.

 

“Did it feel good?” He suddenly asked and I gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. How did he know?

 

“What are you talking about, Jin? Don’t be weird.” I said and tried to make it look like a funny situation but then I could feel his breath on my ear.

 

“I am talking about Jimin fucking you in the club. Don’t act like you don’t know what I am talking about. I know everything.”

 

With that I stopped the car on the side of the empty road and looked at him. I wanted to say something but he stopped me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alsooo sorry for the bad cut but I couldn't help myself. ^^  
> Please leave a comment.  
> See you next time. Bye~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally here is the next chapter. I want to thank everyone of you that commented and liked this story so far.  
> I probably did not mentioned it before but this fanfiction was the first I wrote since the last one in 2014. So I'm very happy that my.. well, I guess you can say "comeback" went well.  
> I really hope that you enjoy reading this.

Siwon blinked several times before he even knew what was happening. Jin kissed him. On the lips. First he couldn’t move. He was to shocked to react but then he finally pushed the younger male away from him.

 

“What the hell?” Siwon was angry and it was clearly written in his expression but Seokjin laughed. “Why are you laughing? Is it funny to you? Because it’s not funny at all.”

 

“Calm down. It’s just a little kiss. It’s nothing compared to what the others were allowed to do with you.” Seokjin replied with a smirk. He then grabbed the older one by the neck and pulled him into another kiss. Siwon fought against it but then he slowly gave up, knowing that it would do nothing to stop Jin. The others had not stopped either as he had begged them to stop.

 

“That’s a good boy.” Jin laughed a patted Siwon on the cheek. “They really did a good job on you.”

 

Siwon wanted to slap Seokjin so hard but he could not because Namjoon, Hoseok and Jeongguk would have a reason to punish him for it or would even pull the final card and end his life. He said nothing and looked away. Before he even knew what happened, everything turned black as something was pressed against his mouth.

 

Later he woke up and slowly started to feel cold as he came back to his senses. “What the hell?” He murmured as he realized where he was. He was on the backseat of his car, naked and on his stomach. Suddenly he moaned and felt something wet and warm on his entrance.

 

“You’re awake, finally.” He heard Seokjin’s voice from behind him and gasped as something entered him and was pulled out again. “You taste so good. I can still taste Jimin’s cum. So freaking hot.”

 

Then Siwon realized what Jin was doing and closed his eyes. He was liking his hole and it started to feel good. He bit his lower lip to prevent more moans to come out. But then suddenly his ass got lifted up higher and he realized he was on his knees as well. Without any warning, Seokjin touched his member as he continued licking his hole and he had no other choice but to moan out loudly. He felt so weak and it had just begun.

 

After a while the tongue was replaced by two fingers which opened him up even more and he felt like crying out from pleasure.

 

“You have no idea for how long I wanted to do this.” Seokjin said and grinned again. “Your ass is just perfect.”

 

Siwon had to gasped as the younger started to spank him and he nearly lost his mind. “Ah… Fuck me… Please, I need you… inside. Please.” Siwon moaned and could not even think straight. He was lost between reality and pleasure. He even forgot that he did not wanted this in the first place.

 

“You’re so hot when you’re begging.” Jin grinned and just entered Siwon without any hesitation. “You’re still so tight, even though Jimin fucked you open so nicely.” He slowly started to thrust and moan.

 

“Please… harder!” Siwon cried out and earned another slap on the ass but Jin gave in and did as the older asked. They ended up coming together and Seokjin collapsed on top of Siwon.

 

“Fuck, I know why they like you so much. I never fucked someone like this. You’re just perfect.” Jin murmured and kissed the older on the neck. “So, who’s the best one so far?”

 

Siwon slightly raised an eyebrow and felt his breath becoming normal. “Jimin’s the biggest, Namjoon’s a little bit shorter and Hoseok’s is about the same size as Namjoon’s. Jeongguk’s not that big but it hits the right spots. You’re not that big either but it felt pretty good. Maybe it’s because of Jimin… Jeongguk and Namjoon call me names, that’s pretty annoying… Hard to say… I guess Jimin and Hoseok. But I guess it’s not it. The way Yoongi looked at me… Like he knew he’ll be the next…” He was surprised himself, talking so calmly about it and without much emotion. He heard Jin giggle behind him and slowly turned around when Jin let him. “What?”

 

“Nothing. You’re cute.”

 

Siwon rolled his eyes and as his old college friend kissed him again he just replied it. “You’re weird… I’m not cute. I’m not perfect. I’m a sinner. I don’t even really know why I’m becoming like this.” He sighed and looked Jin in the eyes. It felt like back then for a few seconds when they both could just speak casually with each other. He sighed again. “How long have you liked me? Back then, I mean… I caught you starring once but I never took it that way.”

 

Suddenly the younger male blushed a bit and cleared his throat. “I guess when we were at the pool party. You remember Yoshi? That Japanese kid at our college? He brought me there and when I saw you in that white swimming shorts… It was just wow. But I really fell for you when you allowed me to call you hyung.” Seokjin even told him more.

 

“I really wonder how I didn’t know. Well, I guess I have been thinking to about Yoori back then… It’s too late anyways… But one last question.” Suddenly a little smirk appeared on Siwon’s face. “Why did you undress me all the way but only left on the choker? I know that it looks good on me but is it really that much of a turn on?”

 

“Yeah, actually it is. It makes you even more sexy if that’s even possible. It’s quite a contrast to your appearance, you know? You look so confident, strong, powerful… but just know, not only with the little accessory, it gives a new feeling to you. It makes someone want to have you badly. Not to break you. No. It makes someone make you want to be owning you. Being able to say: You’re mine. Just mine.” Jin had to gulp as he realized that he had come closer towards Siwon’s lips.

 

The older smiled and gave him a quick peek on the mouth. “I’m maybe becoming a little slut but I’m nobody’s property. Even though they have all that shit against me I only belong to myself. Remember that.” He whispered and slightly smiled. “It’s getting cold and I think I’m sore because of you. And I’m still dizzy…” He sighed and pushed Jin away just slight. “You drive the rest of the way to your home. I’m going to rest for second.”

 

The ride was quiet after both got dressed again and Jin was seated behind the steering wheel. Siwon closed his eyes for a bit and opened them again when the car stopped in front of a huge apartment building.

 

“Thank you for bringing me home. Get home safely.” Jin then just said and went inside as Siwon moved to the driver’s seat.

 

Siwon drove home and when he arrived, all the lights were turned off. With a kind of relieved feeling he washed up and changed his clothes before lying down next to his wife. He was tired and would have to get up in a few hours but he could not calm down enough to fall asleep. What was happening to him? Did he really meant what he said to Jin? Did he not at all anymore? And what about his wife and daughter? If they found out about everything, his life would be over. He cried himself to sleep, hoping that his wife would not notice.

 

The next morning, he got up when his wife was still asleep, took some of his clothes to the bathroom and took a shower. When he got out and looked at himself he starred into his own still slightly swollen eyes and then looked down where he could actually see the marks that both Jimin and Seokjin left on him. It would take a few days for them to disappear so he made a mental note to not let his wife see his upper body. He then got dressed, made some coffee and started to make the breakfast. Just when he sat the table, he heard little and fast footsteps and forced himself to smile brightly as he saw his daughter. They woke up Yoori together and ate their breakfast before Siwon got Haru ready for the Kindergarten and brought her there.

 

He worked hard as always even if he could not concentrate for a short moment. He closed his eyes for a bit and took a deep breath. “What am I even doing? It can’t go on like this. I’ll break if it’s not stopping.” He whispered to himself and nearly started to cry as someone knocked on the door. It was his secretary who reminded him of a meeting with a new customer.

 

He prepared himself before going to one of the smaller meeting rooms. Carefully he knocked on the door and opened it. He saw his father on the end of the table but his eyes slightly widened as he saw Hoseok and Yoongi.

 

He took a deep breath, closed the door and bowed before sitting down next to Hoseok.

 

“Min-ssi, this is my son Siwon. He is the heir of this company.” Mr. Choi said and Siwon smiled a gentle smile towards Yoongi, just for his image.

 

“Nice to meet you.” He then said and tried to keep the smile even if Yoongi’s gaze made him nervous again, like in the club the night before.

 

“It’s my pleasure.” Yoongi said and turned towards the older Choi. “You’re son is very handsome. But back to the business. My father is impressed by your offer and he’ll be signing the contract as soon as you sent the papers.”

 

The talked about the contract itself and Siwon tried to concentrate but he barley could understand the words that were said. He nearly jumped as a hand was placed on his knee. He shot a warning gaze towards Hoseok who was just ignoring him. The rest of the 15 minutes felt like an eternity to Siwon and he got up as soon as Yoongi wanted to leave. His father seemed to be pleased but looked a bit worried as he saw his son’s face.

 

“Omo, you are so pale and getting thinner every day. Are you eating and sleeping enough?”

 

Siwon just nodded, bowed slightly and excused himself before looking himself up in his office. He then stayed there until he was finished for this day and as he stood in front of the elevator he heard someone coming towards him.

 

“Your father is right. You’re losing weight.” He heard Hoseok’s voice and turned to look at the younger man. “It doesn’t look good on you and you don’t need a diet. It’s stress, isn’t it? I thought you already got used to it by now.”

 

They both got into the elevator as the doors opened and on the way down Hoseok waited for an answer. He starred at Siwon and realized that he got nervous again. “What is it?”

 

“Are you going to let Yoongi… do it to me too?” Siwon finally asked and looked a bit scared as he turned to look at Hoseok again.

 

“I thought you liked it with Jimin. He told me so. So why would it be a problem, if it’s going to be Yoongi too?” Hoseok just said and sighed. “He asked me about it, yes, but it’s up to the others as well. Yoongi is a good friend and it would maybe help more with the contract. He’s an heir, just like you. When your parents die, it could still be a bound between you. But seriously…” Hoseok pulled Siwon closer and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “I hate sharing you.” With that the doors opened and they both got out of the elevator. “By the way, Namjoon and Jeongguk are going to be late tonight so I can have you for myself for a little bit.”

 

Siwon just smiled a bit and they both went to parking area together where they got into Siwon’s car. The older shifted slightly in his seat before putting on the seat belt. Hoseok then kissed him again but Siwon slightly pushed him away.

 

“Not here. What if someone sees.” He said shyly but Hoseok ignored it and kiss him again. He did not fight it this time though and started the car when the younger male finally pulled away.

 

**Yoori’s POV**

 

I went to bed just like my husband asked me to and I fell asleep pretty quickly but when the mattress gave in under my husband’s weight I woke up but I did not move an inch. I just tried to go back to sleep but suddenly I heard small sounds that were coming from Siwon. He was crying. I felt so bad and I did not know why he cried so I waited. Then after a while a fell asleep again and was woken up by the lovely voice of my daughter.

 

It seemed like a beautiful morning but Siwon had changed. It was not that much but it was noticeably enough for me. I really did worry about him but I hoped it was just because of work. He seemed like he was not really here. With us.

 

I went to work and brought Haru over to her friend since I wanted to surprise Siwon, to cheer him up. I took my car and drove to his work place. I was just parking the car as two men got out of the building. I recognized Siwon and soon I realized that the other man was one of his friends from the evening before. I was kind of sad when they got into my husband’s car together since I had everything planed already. It seemed to me like they would maybe go out for dinner or a drink but what happened next was something I did not expect at all.

 

My jaw dropped and my eyes began to tear as I saw how the other man kissed my Siwon. He pushed him away and I hoped it was nothing but then they started kissing again. This time Siwon did not stop it though. Why? He would never do something like this. And not with another man. He was mine. We were married and happy. At least it always seemed like it. I hoped it would only be this time it happened but it seemed to make sense now. Why he did not touch me anymore, why he cried last night and why he seemed to be so off at the moment. He was cheating on me with another man and I found it out like this.

 

I did not realize the tears that were streaming down my face until I pulled myself together. The car was gone already and I had a feeling that either I would wake up alone in the morning or he would come home very late. It broke my heart since we have been together for so long and I trusted him more than anybody else.

 

Or was I just overreacting? Should I talk to him about it? But what if he really liked this man and wanted to leave me for him? What would happen to us and our daughter? All this thoughts wandered around in my head as I drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, plot twist. I'm sorry about this ending but it's as good as I could write it down.  
> But I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment and Kudos if you haven't already.  
> See you next time. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after thinking about it for a long time I decided that this, the 8th chapter, will be the last chapter of this fanifiction.  
> It was fun to write each chapter and I'm really thankful that it all went so well.  
> I just think that it would be the best to end it here before I run out of energy, time and ideas. It might not have the most satisfying ending but it is better than no ending.  
> I really want to thank everybody who read it from the beginning until now.  
> (I was listening to three songs while writing this. It might help to set up the right mood. MOBB (Mino x Bobby) - Full house; Mino - Body, VIXX - Love me do)

**Siwon’s POV**

I woke because of a crazy dream but when I opened my eyes the light was almost too bright to keep them open. Even though my eyes hurt I kept them open and looked around. This was neither my nor Hoseok’s bedroom. Everything was white and I could hear the ocean. I was lying in a big bed with white sheets that almost looked too clean to be real. I moved around a little bit to get comfortable and I realized how soft the sheets were. It made me smile for a second but then the mattress gave in under someone’s weight.

 

“You’re awake… finally.” Someone breathed into my ear and the tone of his voice sent shivers down my spine. I turned my head to look at the person and it was Hoseok.

 

“Where is this?” I asked quietly and my throat felt sore. I was confused and when I tried to remember my head started to hurt.

 

“You can’t remember?” Hoseok asked and seemed to be confused but then he smiled. “Maybe you really were too drunk last night. You drank a lot and had a bit of your favorite one.”

 

His words confused me even more but the bad taste in my mouth showed me that he was not lying about the drinks. I wanted to asked him what happened but then the memories slowly returned. We had been at his apartment, the others had not been there yet and we had some drinks. I remembered feeling weird at some point like the first time I had been at their place. Hoseok and I had had sex but until this point nothing was really unusual.

 

“Do you remember now, Siwon?” He whispered into my ear and I jumped a little bit in surprise. Then I remembered even more.

 

Me begging him to be harder, he asking me about my wife…

 

Tears slowly filled my eyes and I felt the first tear streaming down my cheek.

 

“How…? Why did I…?” I stuttered and did not move an inch as he laid his arms around me.

 

**_~ the night before ~_ **

****

_My body felt as light as it never did before and I moaned loudly as I felt something big entering me. “Please… I can’t… Please… Hoseok… Fuck me.” I begged and laid my arms around his neck, pulling the younger man down for a kiss. We broke the kiss as we needed to breathe again and I moaned again as he finally started to move._

_I was so damn drunk and it was so hot in this small room that he called his bedroom. His and my breaths and our moans were the only things that could be heard and it felt so damn right. I did not think about anything but the man that was tearing me into little pieces and patched me back together again. I was slowly losing my mind._

_“You’re mine… Just mine…” He growled into my ear and kissed my neck roughly. Suddenly he moved faster and fucked me harder. I cried out in pleasure and he kissed me again, softly bit into my lower lip. He looked me in the eyes and felt like I could not breathe. His gaze was just so intense. “I love you.” He whispered. “Be mine… forever…” Then he stopped moving and just looked at me._

_I did not know how to react since my mind still was blank and I was still needy as hell. “Don’t stop… Please…” I begged him breathless but he still did not move. It took me a few seconds to realize what he wanted from me but I did not take it seriously. “Do you mean it?” I asked carefully and he nodded._

_“I know you just love my cock… I don’t expect anything… Just… be just mine. I can’t stand the fact that she’s sleeping next to you…” He whispered and I had to gulp hardly._

_I still loved my wife but even though we slept next to each other and spent more time together, it felt like we moved apart a little bit more every day that passed._

_“She is just sleeping next to me. Nothing more, nothing less. I haven’t touched her since then…” I said and did not even really know what I was talking about. I ran a hand though his hair and smiled a little bit without realizing what I was doing. “Yeah… I love your cock… but I like you more than the others… more than my wife… I am already yours.”_

How could I have said such things?

 

_“Really?” He asked me and smiled as I nodded. He then started to move again and I held back a moan. “Then go away with me… start something new.” His eyes were so damn happy and earnest. He really seemed to love me and he wanted to go away with me. Suddenly I felt happy to and without much thinking I agreed._

“That’s not fair. I didn’t know what I was saying. I have to go back.” I said and wanted to get out of the bed but before I could even sit up straight I was pushed down back down on the bed again. “What are you doing? Let me go!”

 

“I won’t let you go… Please, don’t make it any harder for any of us.” He said and pushed my legs apart. Before I could close them, he already knelt between them. “I don’t think you want to cause Yoori even more pain. After you said that you would go away with me, you got home, packed your things and only left a note. It’s already noon and your phone was ringing a few hours ago. It’s impossible that she didn’t read your farewell. It would only hurt her more if you would come back after leaving her for a man.”

 

I opened my mouth to say that he was wrong, that Yoori would take me back if I could explain it to her, but nothing came out. Maybe it had been true that I liked Hoseok a little bit more than my wife but it had nothing to do with how much I loved my daughter. I could never see her again and that thought alone made me tear up like so often before.

 

I tried to push him away from me instead but he did not really move. I was still too weak because of the alcohol and the drug. I still remembered what I wrote in the letter I left my wife, saying that it was not her fault and that I still loved our daughter but I could have explained it so much better if I had talked to her instead.

 

“Let me at least call her back, let me talk to Haru for one last time… I won’t try to get back to my family but please let me explain it.” I begged him and I still hated it to hear my own voice like this. I tried to look him in the eyes and stopped trying to push him away from me.

 

“Okay but not now. After all, this is our new bed. Our new home.” He kissed me and I knew what he wanted. I just let him take of my underwear and did not move. I just had the feeling that he would not let me use my phone if I would fight against it. “You really are a masterpiece. I never met someone like you…”

 

I gave him a small smile and he kissed me. They really changed me. My old self would have fought until the bitter end but they all did break me in such a short time. I really hated myself for giving up so soon but it was already too late.

 

I let him do with me what he wanted and my body felt numb when he was finished. The white sheets were not so white anymore and because of the setting sun, the now slightly darker room was bathed in orange light. Actually, it was quite nice like this until I got up at some point to get something to eat. I actually wanted to call my wife but I forgot it and took of my wedding ring the next day. I put it in a drawer together with some clothes and forgot about it after a while.

 

**No one’s POV**

A few years later, in a town a few hours away from their home, Yoori and her daughter went to get some things from the grocery store down the street.

 

It had already been three years and two months since Siwon had left them, only leaving a letter that did not give any excuses for his behavior. She taught about the night she had seen her husband with the man in his car. She should have been at home that night. They could have talked about everything. It would not have hurt so much like it still did.

 

Suddenly Haru let go of her mother’s hand and pointed at a tall man. “Appa!” She shouted and the man seemed to stiffen at this word. Yoori took a closer look at the man and her eyes opened widely. It was her husband.

 

Tears filled her eyes. She was angry, hurt, but she did not know what she should do. She took her daughter’s hand again and after a short while she found the courage to walk towards her husband. She did not know what she would say but she would ask him why he just left. She wanted a proper explanation and an apology for all the pain she had been through.

 

They only were a few steps away from each other as another man stood next to Siwon, took his hand and pulled him into a quick kiss. Yoori recognized the man and stood still, griping her daughters hand slightly tighter.

 

Siwon did not look at her but the slightly smaller man did. He had a devilish grin on his face and then Yoori saw the bruises on her husband’s face and neck.

 

Hoseok chuckled. “He’s mine.” He only mouthed and pulled the other man towards the counter, paid and then left without turning back, leaving an expressionless Yoori behind.

 

 

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a kodus if you haven't already. It would really be appreciated.  
> I'll propably post another fanfiction this year, so maybe:  
> See you next time. Bye~


End file.
